His Happiness
by Quik
Summary: Akane realizes she's in love with Ranma, but that Ranma doesn't love her. What's a girl to do? R&A with a happy ending.
1. Love lost

I promise a happy ending. Really I do! Enjoy!  
  
Quik  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
I finally realized what was wrong with me.. Why I treat Ranma the way I do, Why I do things only for him, Why I thoughtlessly place myself in danger for his welfare,  
  
I'm in love with him.  
  
Ah, if most people I know heard me admit that they'd laugh. Either because they don't believe me or they don't believe it took me so long to admit it.  
  
Unfortunately, he's in love with someone else.  
  
So how did I come to both of these wondrous conclusions?  
  
It begins by finding a secret..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"I can't believe what a jerk he can be, P-chan," grumbled Akane as she put away her newly cleaned clothes. "I told him I followed the recipe exact with only a few extras and he goes and runs off. The jerk."  
  
Akane slammed a drawer shut with a huff, ruffling the bottom of her skirt in the process. "Doesn't he know how long I worked on that dinner? Couldn't he show a little appreciation? But, no, he runs out the door like I just turned into a cat leaving me completely alone to clean up after dinner." Akane glanced down as she softly added, "Probably to some other fiancée."  
  
P-chan on Akane's bed gave an indignant little piggy snort.  
  
Akane smiled at P-chan, "Well, at least someone seems to understand."  
  
After hanging her last item in her closet, Akane walked over to sit in front of her pet pig. She placed her arms on the bed to rest her chin on and stared at P-chan while she continued. "I suppose soup isn't suppose to solidify like that but he could have at least tried it. I can't believe I even bother with him."  
  
P-chan shook his head and squealed as if to say, "What a jerk."  
  
Akane rubbed the top of P-chan's head and he soaked up the attention, closing his eyes to bask in her gentle massage. Akane found talking to P- chan seemed to help her calm down after Ranma wound up her anger to the point of wanting to destroy something. It was the closest comforting feeling she could get besides malleting the big mouth idiot on the head.  
  
"You're so smart, P-chan. Smarter than me at least." In fact, Akane thought P-chan was too smart at times. Like the little pig really did know what she was saying. That it wasn't her imagination P-chan nodded yes and no to her questions. And wasn't it odd how P-chan showed up at weird and interesting times and places, sometimes with packages from around the world and then mysteriously disappear for weeks on end. It was so strange.  
  
"Who do you get those packages from, P-chan? I hope you're not stealing them." Akane giggled at the thought of her little pig stealing a present for his mistress.  
  
But thinking of P-chan's weird abilities brought up her time in Ryugenzawa (sp?). In the heat of the battle, she didn't blink at the strangeness of a pet pig boiling water. Akane had grabbed the pot to save Ranma from the eight headed Orochi. But looking back on it now, without the intensity of a threat, Akane was at a lost. Why (let alone how) in the world would a little pig boil water?  
  
Akane frowned slightly, her eyebrows knitting together as her little pet merely studied her adoringly. It just didn't make sense. But maybe P-chan was that smart and realized Ranma needed the hot water to change back.  
  
Akane shook her head. Such strange thoughts. She ran her hand over P- chan's head again. He wiggled it into her palm lovingly before she let it slide down to scratch his back. Akane's fingertips immediately came into contact with P-chan's bandanna. She flipped the corner a bit, noticing the ragged edges, staring at the design. Something was tapping at the corners of Akane's mind. She didn't know what but she was really close to remembering something important.  
  
And then it came to her. Her little pet's bandanna looked exactly like Ryoga's bandanna.  
  
The thought sat on the edge of her consciousness. As if it couldn't be quite thrown away until it had tipped over the cup of other thoughts. And those thoughts were like hot scalding water as they splashed down in Akane's mind.  
  
It was crazy. So silly, so ridiculous, but it fit so nicely with all the strange oddities she had noticed in her pet. There was an easy way to put to rest the doubts in her mind. If she was wrong, P-chan would be a bit upset. A quick forgive and forget would solve everything. But if she was right..  
  
P-chan immediately snapped out of his day dreams as Akane's eyes darkened to an intense golden depth. And as Akane's loving touch turned into a fierce grip on his bandanna, Ryoga saw his nightmare coming true.  
  
Akane picked him up, her arms around him were strong but not painful. Ryoga struggled but between Akane's strength and his unwillingness to hurt her, she held him in place. With a simple careless toss, Akane flicked her little pet into the warm furo water.  
  
It was the shock of it all that saved him. Akane watched as Ryoga popped up from the water, naked. He yelled an incoherent apology with tears streaming from his closed eyes as he frantically covered himself and scrambled out of the bathroom.  
  
Akane dropped to the floor as her legs wouldn't support her, her eyes distant and unfocused. Hurt and anger became too much and they welled over into every emotion, drowning them all out. She could hear loud crashes about the house as Ryoga blindly tried to run as far away from her as possible. First a closet, then her room, briefly back to the bathroom, then the guest room before he finally decided to just jump out a window to save himself the trouble. His bumbling panic left Akane several moments for her to act but she couldn't seem to pull herself out of her numb shock.  
  
Ryoga was P-chan.  
  
Ryoga, her good friend who was so nice to her, was P-chan, her good little pet who was so loving with her.  
  
How could she be such an idiot? The signs had been so obvious; same bandannas, mysterious long-term disappearances, the intelligence, the boiling water..and Ranma.  
  
Ranma and his comments.  
  
/Hey, bacon breath. Yo, pork chops. Bug off, P-CHAN./  
  
Akane drew a sharp breath. Ranma had known. And he never told her. Never mentioned that the cute little pig she snuggled up to her chest was really a perverted boy. Why? Was this just some joke to him?  
  
Akane could hear Ranma's mocking laughter for being an idiot for so long and not putting two and two together. It was a focus point, a well used and familiar one. Her emotions came rushing back into her system, driving her to her feet with a sense of direction and purpose.  
  
It was time to find the boys.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
It took an hour of searching Ranma's favorite hiding spots before Akane accepted the fact Ranma didn't run away to be by himself. That, more than likely, he ran to be with another cute fiancée who'd cook him a good meal unlike the monstrosity she had made earlier. Yet another item to add to the list of offenses. Her right hand twitched slightly, aching to use the mallet to appease the anger and hurt rolling through her.  
  
Out of all the fiancées to run to, Ukyou seemed to be the likely candidate. Also, the thought of popping into the Nekohaunten to check for Ranma grated too harshly on already sore nerves. And even Akane had to admit Ranma was smarter than to drop by Kodachi's for a snack.  
  
As the Ucchan became visible, so too did the closed sign though the door was open. Akane could just make out Ukyou at the grill, a plate sitting on the counter awaiting the next order. Even before the red mandarin shirt and pigtail came into view, Akane knew by the smile on Ukyou's face that Ranma would be propped up on a stool listening to Ukyou talk.  
  
That smile brought a new wave of strong, burning anger. Akane had the urge to give the Okonomiyaki chief a good swipe with her mallet as well and see if she could keep that cute little smile on her face. But with her target in sight, Akane's focus stayed on the braided idiot on the stool. Oh, yes indeed, all of Nerima was going to feel this one if she had anything..  
  
A burst of laughter spilled out the Ucchan's and exploded on the angry mob in Akane's head, bringing her to a complete halt. As the chuckles subsided, Akane's head tilted slightly to the side. That laughter seemed strange to her. It was one she rarely heard from Ranma. It sounded light and carefree.  
  
Akane watched as Ukyou walked around the counter to stand directly in front of Ranma, looking at him with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes. Ranma turned in his seat to face Ukyou, his back still to Akane. Ukyou made a quick comment to what he said and they broke into another round of laughter.  
  
Akane realized what it was that stopped her in her tracks. It was happiness. True happiness. The kind of laughter a person gives when everything is alright in the world. Ranma never laughed with her like that before. Why was that? He was laughing that way with Ukyou. Weren't they fiancées too? But now that she thought about it, they never even had a normal conversation let alone a chance to just laugh at a few silly jokes.  
  
Well, there were reasons for that and it was usually because he has a big mouth making smart ass comments. Especially to Ryoga. In fact, if memory serves, that's what she was going to kill him about.  
  
Right. Mallet to the loud-mouth pervert.  
  
With her purpose firmly back in hand, Akane continued her stomping until Ukyou leaned forward and kissed Ranma. Not a little peck on the cheek, which would be inexcusable, but a full passionate kiss slowly, drawing her lips over Ranma's, which was down right unforgivable. The initial shock of Ukyou's brazenness caused Akane's feet to misstep, almost tripping Akane before freezing in place.  
  
When it became obvious Ranma wasn't pushing her away, panicking, or other wise protesting, that he was sitting there, accepting Ukyou's invitation, Akane's murderous thoughts vaporized to the whispered questions in her mind. Why wasn't he trying to get away? Shouldn't he be pushing her away like he did to any advances his fiancées made?  
  
After what seemed to be ages, Ukyou pulled back slightly only to be crushed into a hard embrace from Ranma. She leaned her head onto Ranma's shoulder as a content smile spread across her face along with a pretty blush. It was the most romantic scene Akane had ever witnessed in her life. And it made the world back lashed into Akane's face, disappearing into a blur of tears.  
  
When her lungs and legs began to burn, Akane finally came to her senses again. She realized she had been running for a while and had reached the cherry blossom trees her mother used to take her to see when she was young. Finding the nearest tree, Akane collapsed to her knees at its base, hugging herself as she tried to swallow the sob working its way up her throat. But her heart could not be so easily covered and forgotten and Akane cried until she was left with only a heavy dull ache within her.  
  
Her heart hurt so much and anger burned around its edges as she rested her back against the rough bark of the tree, wiping away the last tear. She felt as if her world had collapsed, emulating her dark emotions when her mother had died.  
  
'But why? Why does it hurt so much?' Akane asked herself. Akane felt as if Ranma had betrayed her with that kiss to Ukyou. But Ranma was never hers or vice versa. It didn't make sense. 'I don't even like the idiot. Right?'  
  
A sudden sense of dread filled Akane when nothing within her agreed. 'Ok,' thought Akane, 'so I can admit to liking Ranma. He has some good points. But I don't LOVE him, right?'  
  
There was a poignant pause as the hurt, ache and longing pierced her heart sharply. Akane's eyes grew wide, 'Oh, God.I DO love him.'  
  
As the shock of the revelation slowly drained away, Akane gave a wet laugh. How ridiculous was this? She finally figured out and admitted caring for the dummy and he goes and falls for someone else. Akane drew her knees up in an embrace, hugging her legs to her chest, as the chuckles tried become choked sobs.  
  
Akane forcefully scrubbed the tears from her eyes. She was being pathetic. Ranma did not make the promise to marry her. And he most certainly told her and anybody who would listen how he felt about the whole arrangement. How many times had he listed her faults? As he said, can't cook, slow and predictable, uncute and brutish. And how many of those were true? Here she was, hunting him down to smack him hard with a mallet. No thought of giving him chance to explain, just lashing out to appease her anger. And her earlier cooking skills certainly proved her ineptness at cooking. Akane's last shred of pride refused to acknowledge her lack in feminine charms.  
  
The laughter of the happy couple echoed in Akane's head. Of course he had fallen for Ukyou. In her own anger and her own faults, she had pushed Ranma away. He had found his happiness else where, to a fiancée that was caring, cute and a good cook and to top it all off, a good friend. Even so, the sharp ache which penetrated the sense of loss told Akane that she still loved him.  
  
'So, the first boy you can admit to have fallen for is in love with another,' Akane thought to herself. 'Now what do you do?'  
  
She could have followed in the footsteps of some of the other fiancées and try to win him back. But he had finally done what all of them had waited for. He had made a choice. Besides, she had nothing to offer him that he wanted. That much was now obvious.  
  
Akane pushed down her darker feelings and focused on Option B. To help Ranma, to help him be happy. Even though he didn't choose her, Akane refused to deny him his chance at happiness. Especially after all that she had put him through. Her atonement was a faltering strength but it was something to lean on.  
  
Akane released a deep sigh at that decision, her eyelids heavy from spending so much emotion. As she stood, Akane realized that though she might not have to face Ranma tonight by sneaking back into the house via her bedroom window, she would have to walk to school with him in the morning. Too tired to form a better plan of action, Akane promised herself to pretend nothing had changed. Ranma's relationship with Ukyou must remain secret. If any one in Nerima found out, all hell would break loose. Her acknowledgement of her true feelings had to be re-buried for both Ranma and her sake as well.  
  
Akane didn't realize how hard it would be.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. The plan

Author's notes:  
  
Wow, I'm posting!  
  
By some of the questions/concerns in the reviews, it sounds like I've created a little chaos as to what the hell is going on with this fic. So I shall enlighten (well as best as my deranged little mind can without giving away everything) and hope that the battlefields that are currently being set up in my review list won't dig trenches. (There's a proper place for arguments such as these and it is unfortunately not my review list, even though I do appreciate the comments.) ^_^  
  
Yes, this is a Ranma and Akane fic. Not a Ranma and Ukyou fic, nor a Ryoga and Akane fic. (Sorry, all Ukyou and Ryoga fans out there.) I want to make this clear as I hate to disappoint in the end. Yes, Ranma and Ukyou were kissing in the first part. I wrote it and no, I didn't accidentally switch characters. It adds to that whole drama thing, ya know, makes things interesting. Plus there are reasons for that kiss. Ooooh, yes, a plot! Granted it's not much of one but, hey, this is free entertainment by someone who doesn't write for a living. Ya get what you pay for. ;)  
  
Also, I expect this fic to be about 10 chapters. I have seven planned but I'll say ten to be on the safe side. AND since I actually outlined the important scenes until the end of the fic, it should speed the whole writing process along. Granted, increasing my slow writing speed may not make much of a difference, but hopefully I'll get this fic done before hell freezes over (and if hell does freeze over, my other fics will be completed too. Hmmm, there might be some benefits in that..).  
  
Ah, there. Hopefully that clears up some of the confusion. Thanks for all for reviews and enjoy Part 2! Quik  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Part 2  
  
Akane never realized that love could be so painful. The romance novels always talked about wonderful tingling type feelings and a comforting warmth. Instead Akane had fires burning with thoughts of homicide all directed at one Okonomiyaki chef to appease the jealousy running through her by the end of the school day.  
  
Breakfast this morning had her wire tense. All Ranma did was sit next to her like usual and her heart sped up. She was so afraid to do or say anything in case she gave herself away that no morning fights broke out.  
  
Luckily, the family took it as a blessing of the day instead of noting the strangely quiet behavior of the youngest Tendo. And between the Kuno's declaration of love and morning class, the day started to head towards normalcy, with Ranma being totally and completely oblivious as per norm. At least from what Akane could tell with her sneaked glances at Ranma.  
  
Until lunch.  
  
Akane had picked a nice spot under a shaded tree, away from her friends. Friends who would ask her a million questions about Ranma as usual. And tell her how good looking he is but it was too bad he was such a jerk. Akane didn't think she'd be up to her normal "I hate being engaged to him" mode to convince Yuka and Sayuri. Especially with her new found feelings fresh in her mind. Plus she hated the thought of having to lie to them.  
  
Instead of her friends though, Akane found herself trying out her acting skills on her fiancée as Ranma dropped down next to her. "Hey, Akane."  
  
At the initial shock, Akane inhaled a few rice grains from her lunch. Ranma, trying to be the gentleman, pounded on her back as she coughed and gagged in a very unfeminine- like manner. She could feel her eyes water and her face grow red with the efforts (from both herself and Ranma) to free the invading food.  
  
"Geez, Akane, they say I eat food too fast but at least I don't actually inhale it. You OK?" Ranma had bent down eye level with Akane, his warm hand still on her back and she could see the concern in his eyes. She also noted his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, with a tinge of violet flecks in them. Funny, she never really noticed before, but he really did have beautiful eyes.  
  
"Akane?" Akane saw Ranma's eyes change slightly from concern to a confused concern.  
  
'Oh, yes, he's probably wondering why I'm staring at him like an idiot.' Akane cleared her throat one last time so she could thank Ranma, madly trying to remind herself not to act strange, even though his eyes were quite nice to stare into and Akane wanted to spend the rest of the day to do so but that was absurd and would accomplish nothing as he had another woman in his life that he truly cared for, and it wasn't her so she needed to hurry up and say something before he noticed something was wrong...  
  
"Ranma!"  
  
Initial feelings of gratefulness for the interruption quickly melted into irritation as Ukyou approached both her and Ranma. With an angry mental shove, Akane buried what may have been pangs of jealousy under a full mallet of atonement. Yes, it was a good thing Ukyou was here. Akane just wish the chef didn't have to seem so cute and perky.  
  
"Oh, hey, Akane. I didn't see you there. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ukyou said, though there was an uneasiness to her tone and a sad look as she gazed at Ranma.  
  
Akane knew Ranma didn't know how to handle feelings very well except to do one of two extremes; run away or turn into a pole-ax. At the moment, Ranma was close to number two as he hadn't moved an inch since hearing Ukyou's voice. For a brief moment, Akane thought a good elbow to the ribs might help but another thought hit her. Ranma was up tight about feelings to begin with but he also probably feared for his life. The normal Akane would have bashed him to the ground if he showed any type of love interest in another fiancée. He probably expects a mallet to the head if he started acting a little different around Ukyou. And frankly, she might follow through with her normal behavior if she stayed here much longer.  
  
Akane slammed the best smile she could muster to her lips as she greeted the Okonomiyaki chef, "Hello, Ukyou. You're not interrupting anything. I'm just..going to eat lunch...with my friends..over there." Akane pointed vaguely in a direction. "And leave Ranma to you, uh, I mean, you can sit and keep Ranma company."  
  
The offer was almost a growl through clenched teeth and had both Ranma and Ukyou staring at Akane with a touch of apprehension. Akane quickly stood and walked stiffly to a picnic table far from the tree where a few other students sat.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Ukyou to Ranma. Ranma stared at Akane a few moments more before shrugging, then leaning back up against the tree.  
  
Akane stayed at her spot at the end of the picnic table, half listening to the heated conversation on the latest hit movie, and half an eye to the two students under the tree. She had to catch herself from resulting to violence several times when a stray hand of Ukyou's rested lightly on Ranma's arm. Thoughts of throttling Ranma for being an idiot were starting to become quite pleasant as well.  
  
But the anger would always cycle back down into depression and guilt, stopping any action from Akane. It was a roller coaster of emotions during that lunch period and Akane wanted off before she got sick.  
  
Luckily the rest of the school day ended quickly and without further disturbances. However, Akane found herself a new level of torture by walking home alone with the object of her affections.  
  
Ranma immediately jumped up to the fence as per norm. Akane watched and admired his ease and grace from the corner of her eyes. Ranma walked across the fence top like it was a part of the side walk. No arms stretched for extra balance, no focused concentration on the next few steps. Just one foot in front of the other.  
  
Akane's gaze was lingering longer and longer, taking in more details. Her eyes would wander over a flat muscled chest or a well toned arm. A blush became burning as she realized her friends were right about Ranma. He was very appealing to look at. Akane quickly reprimanded herself at her thoughts. All this time she had been calling Ranma a pervert, but here she was checking him out after class. But even as she told herself this, Akane found her eyes straying back to her fiancee's form.  
  
Until he caught her staring.  
  
Akane quickly averted her gaze to the pavement and tried to act normal. But she knew her flaming red face was writing guilty across her forehead.  
  
Ranma paused momentarily on the fence before jumping down to continue walking beside Akane. He didn't tease her like she expected, but just walked with her for several minutes. As Akane finally got her blush under control, she thought maybe Ranma hadn't noticed her stares.  
  
"Anything wrong, Akane?"  
  
Then again maybe not, "Huh?"  
  
Ranma blushed a little, "Um, just wondering if anything's wrong?"  
  
Akane felt her head spin in thought, 'Of course there's something wrong. You're standing too close and it's making my heart pound with your concern and cute embarrassment, how much I wish you could care about me so my heart wouldn't hurt so much whenever you're so close.too close.'  
  
Shaking her head to clear her mind, Akane replied flustered, "N-no. Nothing's wrong. Why?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I don't know. You've been lookin' at me kinda funny. And you've been quiet and..different. Guess I'm not use it."  
  
"Oh?" was the best reply Akane could give before upper cutting him into the canal. There was a level of satisfaction in landing the punch but she told herself it was really more to keep up appearances and not to appease her growing jealousy and anger. As Ranma popped up from the water, she asked, "Is that better?"  
  
With a quick turn, Akane picked up the pace to make it back to the Tendo's in record time, not noticing if Ranma caught up or not. She ran up the stairs to her room after saying a quick hello to Kasumi. Shutting the door quickly, Akane leaned against it, tilting her head back, and slowly slid to the floor with a groan.  
  
'Was everyday to be this miserable?' Akane thought. Must she be continuously taunted with him so close and not react to it. Well, she did react today but luckily it was subdued compared to the violence she felt at lunch.  
  
Akane angrily shoved self-pity back into whatever hole it had climbed out of. She needed to get to work, to get Ranma and Ukyou together without massive tears or bloodshed from the Nerima population so maybe she could begin to heal. To let go. Maybe.  
  
"Fine," Akane muttered to herself, not wanting to wallow in her misery any longer. "Let's get going. So what's the plan, Miss Matchmaker?"  
  
'Well,' thought Akane, 'Ranma is really shy and doesn't understand girls at all. I can't just throw them into a room together and hope for a miracle to happen. Plus he'd probably screw things up by saying something stupid. He seems to be really good at that.'  
  
Akane threw herself on the bed with a sigh, 'Ranma needs to loosen up a little. Become more considerate of a girl's feelings, let alone learn the society norm for etiquette. How in the world am I going to get THAT to happen?'  
  
Akane immediately threw out her first thought of using magic. Magic, she had learned the hard way, always had some side effect no one told you about until after it was too late. Such as whiskers from super soba. Plus the only readily known sources of magic, Cologne and Happosai, were not very reliable to begin with.  
  
And then it hit her..training.  
  
Akane sat up with the idea as it took shape and grew, 'Just based on what I've seen Ranma do and the amount of time it takes him to learn, he should pick up etiquette in no time. His mannerisms could be worked on a little bit too, though I'm not sure how much.'  
  
'Nah, that'll never work,' Akane flopped back down onto the bed. 'I've been hitting him for at least a year and he hasn't really changed. Well, not too much. It must not be the motivation he needs. Or maybe I'm not the motivation he needs.'  
  
Her eyes closed as a sharp pain lanced through her chest. Akane turned to her side and curled up into a ball to hold back the hurt. 'Come on, Akane, focus! Ranma has to have a good reason to want to learn, something to push him on or challenge him.  
  
'Challenge him? That's right! Ranma always learned fast if he was challenged by someone! But how? Or even better, WHAT in the world do you challenge?'  
  
And as the flood gates of a plan opened up to Akane, an evil smile on her face grew. One Nabiki would be proud of.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga sat impatient and slightly irritated as he waited for Ranma. He began to have doubts about this crazy plan working but then remembered how he got talked into doing this in the first place.  
  
It was Akane's eyes.  
  
Ryoga had been on the run for barely a week when he found a nice little camping spot to rest himself and figure out what to do next to gain Akane's forgiveness. An hour after starting a small camp fire to cook up some dinner, Akane appeared from around a bush. She quickly informed him that he needed to put out the fire before the cops were called for him trespassing in her neighbor's garden. The double embarrassment had him desperately searching his head for explanations and apologies that he'd been working on during his week of travel and found his mind wiped clean now that the moment had come. Ryoga glanced at Akane's eyes to gauge how much pain he was going to be in. His feelings of fear and distress were killed by the overwhelming concern at the hurt in her eyes.  
  
Akane had stared at him for a long moment then offered a talk before she gave judgment and execute justice to his actions as P-chan. Ryoga had never been more grateful in his life and he poured out every detail he could remember, editing his reasoning for his dishonesty as a need to have a caring friend, not the love he actually felt. Even then his cowardly behavior won out against his love. In the end, Akane said she forgave him for his deception but was far from forgetting. She offered him a chance to make it up to her and Ryoga was more than willing to jump on the chance.  
  
Akane then related a simplified and detached version of what she had witnessed at the Ucchan's between Ranma and Ukyou. Ryoga could see tears trying to form but with a pause and a few blinks Akane would shove them back. It was breaking his heart to see the sweet young girl who had made him so happy be so miserable.  
  
"I'll break him in two if it'd make you feel better, Akane," Ryoga had offered. He couldn't protect Akane from what was hurting her, but he could certainly deal out a dose of ass whooping revenge.  
  
Akane gave a slightly sad chuckle, "I wish it was that easy, Ryoga."  
  
Unfortunately for Ryoga, his favor method for making Ranma pay was taken away from him as Akane made him promise not to fight with Ranma any more. That what had been in the past between the two of them was not solely the fault of the pigtailed martial artist. Though Ryoga still had doubts about Ranma's role in the ruination of his life, Ryoga reluctantly gave his promise to Akane, knowing this was one way to earn her trust back. And if he had her trust back, then maybe he could win her love. Especially since Ranma had chosen another.  
  
Akane gave him small smile of approval before detailing her plans for Ranma. Ryoga couldn't believe the level of effort Akane was willing to go through. And for Ranma, the man who had rejected her. Her compassionate nature made him care all the more for her and he willing agreed to all that she requested of him.  
  
And so, Ryoga continued to sit at the dining room table, waiting for Ranma and his chance to strike. Ryoga's part for the first phase seemed fairly simple, he just had to keep himself in one spot so as not to get lost and egg on Ranma but not kill him. Though every time he saw some measure of pain in Akane's eyes, he had doubts about keeping his promise. A bruised and subdued Ranma was pretty tempting.  
  
Ryoga's patience was thin by the time Ranma passed the dining room and did a double take. It wasn't every day that the depressed martial artist came to the Tendo's for a quiet rest. He was more known for cries of "Die, Ranma!" as a greeting to the Tendo household.  
  
"Hey, Ranma," greeted Ryoga, which caused Ranma to blink harder, then Ranma gave a small shrug and entered the dining room.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga, whatcha doin' here?"  
  
Ryoga was able to detect a hint of threat underlying Ranma's question. The meaning was more, 'What are you doing here instead of sleeping in Akane's room as P-chan?' This would make his job much easier if Ranma was already a bit on the edge.  
  
"Just dropping by for a visit. To see Akane, of course." Ryoga watched Ranma bristle a bit at that. Akane had assured Ryoga that Ranma was in love with Ukyou but the pigtailed martial artist still seemed to be affected by his random visits to see Akane.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever." Ranma mumbled and seemed to try to blow off the veiled challenge. "Hey, Ryoga, can I ask you something?"  
  
Ranma looked so unsure of himself that Ryoga could only nod his head as Ranma continued, "I was wondering if.I know Akane acts a little differently with P-chan and all. I thought maybe she'd talk to you about stuff. And maybe she's told you something lately."  
  
Ryoga raised his eyebrows at that, "Told me something?"  
  
"I don't know." Ranma ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Something big. Something a bit odd. She's been acting so weird lately."  
  
'Perfect', thought Ryoga as he fold his arms in front of himself. "Right, Ranma. Even if I told you anything you wouldn't know what to do about it anyways."  
  
That struck a cord of irritation in Ranma, "What the heck does that mean?"  
  
Ryoga's smirk deepened, "Like you understand anything about women."  
  
"Oh, and you do, Mr. P?"  
  
Ryoga forced down a growl to counter, "Better than you think, Ranma. And most definitely better than you. I've seen you dangle all these women around and not do anything about them. I think you don't know what to do with them. That you can't even do something as simple as ask one of them on a date."  
  
"If I wanted to die, P-chan, I would date one of them," Ranma said dryly.  
  
Ryoga gave a short laugh, "Ha. I think it's more of a lack of knowledge of what to do, not an unwillingness to do so."  
  
"What the heck are you saying?"  
  
Ryoga leaned forward, "I'm saying I don't think you know how to please a woman. How to make sure she has a good time."  
  
Ranma almost leaped away from the table in revulsion of the conversation topic, "WHAT?!?"  
  
Ryoga caught onto Ranma's line of thought and with a red face, tried to quickly clarify himself, "You know, a good date."  
  
"Oh," Ranma's come back was not quite as strong as before. His normal confidence slightly wilted. "I know how to date a woman. That is, if I wanted to."  
  
"Yeah, right. I don't seem to remember you talking about any good dates you've had lately. Considering the number of women you lead around, Ranma, people would have to wonder about your manliness." Ryoga could almost feel the battle ki flare to life, he had definitely hit several of Ranma's sore spots.  
  
"Oh, and you've had so many yourself, P-chan," snapped back Ranma. "Watching women undress as you act like a cute little pet is not considered a date."  
  
Ryoga felt his hands clench the table top as he shot daggers from his eyes at Ranma. The combination of the insults and a heart sick Akane were pushing Ryoga towards the edge of his tolerance. "And looking at a naked woman in the mirror is?"  
  
Ranma flushed red with anger but Ryoga interrupted any scathing comment Ranma may have had, "Feh, sticks and stones, Ranma. You're too afraid to put your money where your mouth is."  
  
"Wanna bet, bacon breath?"  
  
Silence rang in the room as the two combatants glared each other until a slightly disheveled Akane suddenly appeared in the doorway. "A bet? About what?"  
  
Akane had heard both boy's voices being raised before the deathly silence. Visions of strangulations and other horrific deaths crossed her mind, causing her to run into the room to see Ranma and Ryoga having a staring contest.  
  
Ryoga was grateful for the interruption. It gave his mind a break at his anger at Ranma and reminded him why he was here in the first place. To completely free Akane from Ranma's grasp. Ranma had lost already, Akane was trying to get him to leave. That thought cleared Ryoga's normally anger cluttered mind and left confidence and a taste of victory. He could easily pull Ranma into the trap now.  
  
"Akane, I'm glad you're here. I would like to ask you something. Please, have a seat."  
  
Ranma looked warily at Ryoga as his whole mannerism changed from angry to smooth and pleasant. Akane took a place beside Ryoga causing Ranma's jaw clench a little tighter at the action but he said nothing. "Ranma and I were just having a little talk about who's the better man. Ranma believes he's a good date. I think he's full of it."  
  
"Well, there's one way to solve this. The school dance is in two months. Why don't each of you take a date and I'll judge who had the better time," Akane suggested, pleased that her plan was going so well.  
  
"No, Akane. We can't have you sitting on the side lines. You can be my date and have a front seat at the event. Ranma can take Ukyou or Shampoo. His choice."  
  
Akane turned wide-eyed at Ryoga. This was not what she had in mind. In her plan, she was to be a spectator. Away and detached from the date where she could be less hurt. Ryoga was putting her into the middle of it. What the hell was Ryoga thinking?  
  
"No way in hell, pork butt," Ranma growled fiercely though not explaining what specifically he had a problem with. He was almost shaking with effort to hold back from punching Ryoga. Akane merely sat opened mouth like a fish.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Ukyou or Shampoo won't mind a double date. Or are you not man enough to take up the challenge?" Ryoga taunted as Ranma's fierce eyes snapped to a quiet and unmoving Akane. She could feel his anger then. It was burning hot enough to make her feel like melting into her seat, though it wasn't directed at her. However, Ranma WAS trying to delve into her thoughts through their eyes. She could tell he was wondering why the hell she wasn't protesting to the forced dating game when she loudly protested a forced marriage. But with her plans being abruptly changed and still wanting to continue with what remained of the plan, she couldn't seem to muster up any form of protest.  
  
Ryoga decided he would get away while he could (Ranma's threatening eyes were starting to get the best of him) and the bet seemed to still be on. Therefore, both his and Akane's missions were accomplished. "I'll be here to pick up my date as planned in two months. And Ranma, unlike some people, I don't run away from a challenge."  
  
Silence ruled the Tendo dining room for several long moments. Akane could only stare after who she thought was Ryoga. But whoever it was that just left was nothing like the sweet lost boy she remembered.  
  
Ranma turned back to Akane, seeing her eyes stare off at the departed Ryoga. He sunk a little in his spot as the fleeing anger deflated him to a bit of depression resting on raw nerves. "Why the hell didn't you say anything, Akane?"  
  
Ranma's irritation was fueling her own at Ryoga's sudden change of plans. "Oh, I don't know. Why didn't YOU say anything? And why did you take up the challenge?"  
  
"I'm not going to let bacon breath walk all over my name and not prove how wrong he is."  
  
Akane sighed in slight disgust, "You and your ego."  
  
"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Do you even know what to do?"  
  
"What to do?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, "For a date, do you even know what to do?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Sure, how hard can it be. People do it all the time."  
  
"True, but you seem to lack education in the finer arts of society."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you know what's required of you on a date?"  
  
"Uh, don't make her cry?"  
  
Akane rolled her eyes, "How about holding doors, pulling out chairs, dressing up, telling her she looks pretty, polite talk, dancing.you know, romantic stuff."  
  
Ranma grew paler as the list continued but one thing stood out the most of all the dating requirements, "Dancing?"  
  
"Yes, you do know how to dance, don't you? It is a 'school dance' and there will be dancing."  
  
Ranma bit his lip.  
  
"Do you want Ryoga to win?"  
  
That perked Ranma up, "Hell no. And he ain't taking you."  
  
Akane couldn't understand why Ranma was having such a big problem with Ryoga taking her to the dance. She wasn't all that excited about being dragged to the potentially most romantic nights of Ranma's life, but Ryoga had chosen that path and she'd stick to it for now. Ignoring Ranma's last comment, Akane decided to focus on her goal instead, "Well, if you don't want Ryoga to win, why don't I train you on the fine art of dating?"  
  
"What?" a confused Ranma replied before he shot back at Akane, "What would you know about dating?"  
  
Akane felt herself flare up at the reproach, "Well, you could ask one of the other girls."  
  
As visions of multiple painful deaths danced in the form of multiple pairs of jealous green eyes, Ranma shuttered. Let alone surviving the "lucky" girl's enthusiastic happiness at being chosen.  
  
Akane gave a half smile as Ranma's face grew gray at the possibilities and decided to put the icing on the cake, "Or are you afraid you can't handle a girl like me?"  
  
Ranma's eyes snapped to a hard burning focus. Challenge acknowledged. He already missed his chance to fight Ryoga, at least this time around. But he sure as hell wasn't about to let another challenge go by.  
  
"Fine then. You, me, tomorrow night."  
  
Challenge accepted.  
  
Akane felt the victory fall into her hands. Her plan was working though she didn't know how well the extra twist with Ryoga was going to work but it seemed close to what she had planned. How bad could it be? 


	3. Fast Food

Part 3

Part 3

Ranma had to wonder when he would learn to keep his big mouth shut. He had agreed to this stupid contest, that didn't even have martial arts in it, and now was being trained by the most klutzy tomboy in Nerima on how to date.

'_Stupid Ryoga. This is all his fault._'

On top of that, Akane had been in the kitchen ALL day. Though Kasumi had been in there with her, Ranma had very little hope. The absence of every single Tendo and Saotome family member emphasized the point.

So tonight was dining etiquette. And tomorrow was his funeral after either: a.) eating Akane's food and dying of food poisoning or b.) having his head smashed from a large malevolent mallet thrown by an angry Akane for refusing to eat her food.

Ranma let out a rough sigh at the unfairness of his life. This whole "dating" fiasco was just adding to his list of problems of the week. Akane acting all quiet and weird, and now this crazy stunt. It wasn't like he didn't have enough girl problems as is.

Ranma rounded down the stairs into the dining area to find the table loaded with food. Most of which he could surprisingly identify. And, even more shocking was that the smell made his mouth water. The young martial artist paled several shades as he knew that could only mean that the food was even more deadly than he originally thought.

Yupe. No matter how he looked at it, Ranma knew he was a dead man.

Ranma gave one final thought to making a break for it when Akane came from the kitchen. Forcing his legs to curl up Indian style, Ranma sat in front of the table. If he was going to die, he'd do it fighting.

Even if it was fighting a gag reflex.

--

Akane felt an old twinge of anger at the sight of Ranma hesitantly sitting down at the table. Though the presentation of plates, silverware, and food was expertly done and would be the envy of any fine dining establishment, Ranma had the look of a man about to put his hand into a bear trap.

Shrugging off her irritation, Akane placed the bread basket down at the table and took her place adjacent to Ranma. "Are you ready, Ranma?"

Ranma looked at Akane and calculated the pain he'd take if he ran away now or if he stayed through this dining experience to the end. During his momentary lapse of silence, Akane's eyebrows slowly lowered per second which was enough for Ranma to decide to take his chances with the unknown.

"Uh, sure." He took a deep swallow. "I guess."

Akane gave an encouraging smile, "It won't be that bad, Ranma. Learning can be fun."

"Sure, it's always fun when possible stomach rot is on the line."

Akane's sharp intake of breath and the silence that followed set off alarm bells in Ranma's head. He watched as Akane stood up and growled, "I forgot the drinks. Excuse me."

Ranma just managed to maintain a straight face as Akane walked out of view. Akane was acting like Akane. It had been several days since he'd seen the vibrant but violent tomboy. Finding her again after a week of quiet and detached Akane was like finding the spring of drowned boy after years of being cursed changing into a girl. Ranma was more than willing to suffer a short burst of pain to flush out the new Akane and bring the old one back.

Akane swept into the room, chewing her lip to try to hold back her anger. After setting the glasses down and taking her position once again, she tried to clear the air said, "Glad you waited for me."

"Like I'd wanna touch anything that came out of a kitchen you were in," Ranma grumbled under his breath.

Akane froze as her teeth gnashed together to hold down the burst of anger. '_That jerk! I'm trying to help him out and all he can do is bad mouth the food before he even tries it!_'

Fisting her hands under the table and keeping her head slightly bowed, Akane tried to talk herself down from her anger. It was very hard as her feelings were more tender, and therefore, more demanding for action lately with all that had happened. With a deep breath she counted down and thought of cute things that she wouldn't want to hurt, like puppies and kittens. Anything to try to calm the red storm gathering at the edges of her mind.

Ranma could feel that little bell alarm system in his mind. It tried to warn him of when he was being a jerk and Akane was going to be pissed at him. It was a faulty system at best as it usually rang too late. However, seeing Akane all hot and bothered was something he found fascinating. He didn't understand why, there was just something so alive about Akane when she was arguing with him.

And even now, as the warning bell rang loud and clear, he felt happy. This was the Akane he knew. This was the Akane who was going to pound him into the ground after his next comment. Things were going to get back to normal.

'_And about damn time, too.'_

Ranma briefly wondered if he was really alright in the head for wanting to be smacked with a rather painful weapon. He shook the thought away as he watched Akane. She hadn't made a move yet which meant he needed to push a little harder.

"I mean, really, Akane. The last thing you made broke out of the oven on its own will power and began devouring all of our socks. We were lucky there was enough dirty laundry to keep the thing occupied until Dr. Tofu could finish an ofuda to zap it back to whatever dimension you summoned it from."

'_He just had to bring THAT up, didn't he?_' Akane's teeth clenched harder as the still sore spot of guilt nettled against her anger, inflaming it more. It wasn't her fault Happosai left some demon summoning powder in the kitchen and that it happened to look just like sugar. The quiche would have been fine other wise, especially with all the hot sauce, vinegar, and chocolate she added.

"'Puppies and kittens, Akane Tendo, just focus on how cute and cuddly and loveable and how much you DON'T want to hurt them," muttered Akane under her breath. Plus, it wouldn't do to murder her "student" on the first day of class. There's gotta be some form of bad karma with that no matter how much the jerk deserved it.

Ranma was still pain free but the little bell in his mind was now ringing like a five alarm fire. All he needed was just one more push and it would send him straight to Dr. Tofu's with Akane back to normal.

"And you're about to teach me dinner etiquette with your own cooking on the table." Ranma snorted, "Seems to be a lot of sharp and pointy silverware here. So lesson number one is be prepared for the worse, eh?"

Akane could feel her control slipping like hot molten lava through toilet paper. All mentally summoned puppies and kittens fled in terror. She gripped the table edge in a painful grasp to keep herself from turning and slugging the idiot all the way to America. She could feel herself shaking with the need to lash out but managed to stay in place. Akane knew if she followed through with her anger, she'd never get Ranma through this training and her plans would go down the drain.

Ranma turned his eyes back to Akane and waited for her to make her move. But after several moments, Akane didn't move. In fact, Ranma watched her shoulders shake but not a sound came from her. Normally this was a one second warning before Akane's anger busted out. But Akane remained in place, turned away from him. Which meant something much worse.

The little bell in Ranma's brain immediately stopped its mad ringing and dropped soundlessly into a pit of guilt as he took in the quiet trembling of Akane's form.

He made Akane cry.

Here was the tomboy who always helped him out when he needed it most. Practicing ice skating for the idiot Golden Pair's challenge, bringing him hot water in the middle of fights, she even tried to help him with his Hirten Shouten Ha training by setting herself on fire. She was always trying to help him with his challenges, even this one, and here he was making fun of her. Hurting her feelings.

'_Idiot, idiot, idiot.'_

Akane felt her control regain footing under the thankfully silent Ranma. She really didn't know how much more she could take.

"Ah, crap." She flinched when Ranma spoke up, expecting further abuse that she was going to have to contain. Instead, Ranma spoke softly, "Akane, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean, I'll eat whatever ya make. I'm just….It's just that…well, whatever, I'm just sorry. OK?"

Akane turned to look at Ranma. He quickly turned his head away to avoid meeting her eyes. Akane felt her heart warm pleasantly. This was the idiot she had come to love. One that could be a jerk at times, even childish, but was a good man deep down.

With a sigh Akane released the crumbling table and turned back to face Ranma, though Ranma wouldn't meet her gaze. "It's OK, Ranma. I know you're just frustrated with this challenge, that's all. And don't worry about the food. I know…." Akane stumbled a bit. Admitting failure was always very hard. Admitting to herself that this was one of her faults that lost him was even harder, "I know I can't cook so I had Kasumi make some dishes for today."

Ranma thought it was best to keep any additional comments to himself, "Hm."

Akane smiled and said encouragingly, "So why don't we get started so you can kick Ryoga's butt with his own challenge, ne?"

Ranma looked up and returned her smile, "Alright, let's eat!"

Ranma went to pick up his chopsticks and go at it when he realized, there were no chopsticks but a whole fleet of shining silver utensils flanking each side of his plate.

"First, Ranma, why don't I go through and name some of the dining utensils." Akane offered.

"Uh, sure," Ranma said hesitantly, half way to picking up the nearby fork.

"OK, I'll start with the basics." Akane picked up two pieces of silverware. "This is a knife and spoon."

Ranma scowled, "Come on, Akane. A kindergartener knows that much. Give me some credit."

"Right, just checking. Then this fork is the salad fork and this one is for your main meal. The larger spoon shaped more like a circle is for soup. The best thing to do is start from the outside and work your way in if you're not sure."

"Uh, OK." Ranma replied as he took the fork in hand, grappling it in almost a strangle like hold and frowning in contemplation.

Akane continued, "Though if you go to an Italian restaurant sometimes they serve a larger spoon with your meal so you can easily twirl up the pasta with your fork. Oh, and sometimes there's a smaller fork is placed above your plate which could be a desert fork. But depending on the shape and size it could be for the appetizer or maybe even fondue."

Ranma looked at the dinner ware in front of him and saw no such fork or spoon. "Uh…"

Akane chattered on, "So the small plate here is for your bread and the little knife is for the butter. For formal occasions you should take a pat of butter and place it on your plate. Though really nice restaurants make their own in neat little shapes and pre-serve them."

A distinct feeling of a headache was coming on to accompany the hunger pains of Ranma's stomach. _'Ah, there's another fork.'_

However, Akane continued on oblivious to Ranma's stomach growls. "Then, of course, there's your drinking glass. That's for water. There's the wine glass but if you want champagne you get a flute which is taller and much thinner than the wine glass. For wine, the waiter should pour you a small taste in your glass so you do a quick taste test to make sure there was no cork failure and the wine is suitable for you and your guest. Well, that's a good starting place. So do you have any questions so far?"

"Mumph," said Ranma around a mouthful of food.

Akane humphed irritatedly. "Ranma! Are you even listening?"

"Sure," Ranma replied after a swallow, "fork, spoon, knife, glass…" he shoved another fist size lump of food into his mouth using his impromptu fork chopsticks, "mmph, mmm, mphumer….."

Akane gritted her teeth but understood that the Saotome stomach would not yield over Ranma's mind until he had finished eating. "Fine. We'll try going over the utensils again _after_ dinner."

Akane grabbed one of his forks before he could throw another load of food into his mouth.

"Hey! I was using that!" As his fiancée glared at him, Ranma could only mumble, "Well, I was."

Akane rolled her eyes as she realized what level Ranma's table manners truly started at. "Try to eat like a normal person for once, Ranma."

Ranma frowned a bit at her request but relented as his stomach demanded appeasement. Akane's effort then shifted focus on getting Ranma to eat without stealing other people's food or looking like a pig. It was a fairly simple task. A quick mallet to the hand or a threatening "Chew your food" seemed to take care of the matter.

But getting him to understand all the intricacies of fine dining was a bit more difficult. Akane would throw in a comment or two about dining etiquette and though Ranma would repeat what she'd say, it didn't seem to sink in. It was too much like studying for Ranma's taste and he seemed to be fighting the whole affair down to the last salad fork and no elbows on the table.

But...this borderline rude table manner was the real Ranma. Open and honest. No false pretense. No putting on airs, though he did have some problems controlling his macho-ism. And once his mind and body realized that no one was going to take his food away, the feeding frenzy slowed to a more normal pace. He even stopped looking at Akane's plate as a possible food source. Granted, Ranma still ate for three or four people but he couldn't help his metabolism, could he?

So Akane considered her student's progress good, but not good enough. One part of the problem was solved but she still had to teach Ranma about utensil usage. Well, if she had to fight him, then so be it.

"Alright, Ranma, when you're done eating, change into some old clothes and meet me outside by the dojo."

Surprised, Ranma asked, "I thought we were going to do some more, uh, studying of forks and other table stuff."

Akane gave a slightly evil smile before replying, "That's why you're changing into some old clothes."

--

Ranma stepped out to the backyard in his rather world weary mandarin style shirt and pants and came to a halt as he noted a table loaded with eating utensils and, at the opposite end of the yard where Akane stood, a tea kettle bubbling over a portable burner and the garden hose.

This did not look good to Ranma.

Akane saw Ranma eye the two potential water hazards and knew she still had some hope for this training session. Ranma always complained about his curse. Not because it was painful, but because it was…..disconcerting having parts and pieces shrink and grow instantaneously. An experience he tried to avoid whenever possible. Hence, the impetus to quick learning, or so Akane hoped.

"Alright, Ranma Saotome. I challenge you to a food fight. I'm going to call out a type of food or utensil, then spray water at you. You must catch or deflect the water spray with the right utensils. If you fail, you get a sex change."

"What? You've got to be kidding me. How is this a food fight with no food?" Ranma said incredulously.

"Kasumi would be upset at the mess and Nabiki would murder me in my sleep for wasting so much food." Akane shrugged, "So we're making due."

Ranma crossed his arms in front of his chest, "This is stupid."

Akane knew Ranma would balk at subjecting himself to multiple sex changes, but she was prepared for this event. Akane gave a small exasperated sigh before innocently saying, "Oh, so you're saying you can't do this? I should have known this was too much for you."

"I never said that. I'm just saying...that, uh..." Ranma scrambled to find an excuse that his pride would allow. "That I need an award for getting the answer right."

Akane raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't have to continuously activate your curse. Isn't that award enough?"

Ranma shook his head, "Uh, uh. Here's the deal. I get the answer wrong, I get splashed. BUT for every answer I get right, you don't sleep with P-chan for a night."

Akane blinked, "Wait. So for every answer you get right, is one additional night I don't sleep with...ah, with P-chan?"

With a cocky grin, Ranma nodded his head, "Yupe, so you willing to play?"

"You're on, Ranma," Akane said with a smile.

Ranma had to wonder why Akane so readily agreed to those rules. Either she didn't think he could pull this off or there was something else going on. Well, if she thought he couldn't do this, Akane was about to have another thing coming. "Fine, let's go."

Besides, Ranma always prided himself as a quick learner, especially when his manhood was involved.

--

Later that night, a slightly damp but male Ranma asked, "How many is that, Akane?"

"You're up to 59," replied Akane.

Ranma nodded, "Alright, one more time."

"Caesar salad!" Akane called out, sending a spray of cold water towards Ranma.

Grabbing an appropriately sized plate and fork, Ranma blocked the water spray, then smiled cockily as he waved the utensils at Akane.

Akane dropped the hose then clapped her hands, "Great, Ranma! That's 60!"

"Good." Ranma smiled smugly to himself. He knew that idiot Ryoga would be hanging round here a lot more with the challenge coming up. But he also knew Akane would keep her end of the bargain and keep bacon breath out of her room at night.

Akane flushed with pride at Ranma and for herself. The lesson seemed to go very well and Ranma picked up most of the essentials. Though it did take several curse activations before Ranma started to identify utensils.

"Excellent work, student," her voice taking on the mocking tone of an older sensei lecturing their juniors. "Some day you may become a master like me."

Ranma quickly picked up on the tone. Pleased with himself, he mocked back, "Oh, to hope that one day I could eat at your side, sensei."

Akane giggled at their silliness.

Ranma blinked at Akane's reaction, "Well, that's something I haven't heard in a while."

Akane immediately realized how true that was. "I've been pretty pre-occupied."

Ranma frowned, "With what, your date with Ryoga? Bet you can't wait."

'No, with how to keep my heart from breaking any further,' thought Akane. Instead of showing her hurt, Akane decided to take a well known path and snapped back, "Oh, and I bet you can't wait to have your little date with Ukyou?"

"At least she won't pound me into the ground for using the wrong fork!" shot back Ranma.

Akane's ramrod straight back and clenched fists caused Ranma to immediately snap his mouth shut before anything else leaped from his mouth. He recognized that posture as Akane's standard willing the mighty mallet to this dimension to knock him out of it. Ranma felt a twinge of disappointment that somehow the night ended up with Akane upset and with him landing rough and female in some unknown location.

But his disappointment quickly evaporated to fear when Akane relaxed suddenly gave him a Nabiki smile.

"Since we seem to be done here, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Akane's anger was still evident as she turned stiffly and stomped toward the back door of the Tendo house.

With goosebumps still running along his spine, Ranma asked, "Uh, what….what's happening tomorrow?"

"Part 2 of your education, Ranma. Make sure to clean up the mess back here or else Kasumi will be disappointed." And with that Akane shut the door.

Ranma took note of the backyard littered with various plates, utensils, and glasses, then sighed. Angry Akane he knew how to deal with but a disappointed Kasumi was not something he wanted to incur. Muttering about stubborn uncute tomboys, Ranma accepted his punishment.


End file.
